Left Side
by FauxPoesFoes
Summary: "I can't sleep on lefts, I prefer the right." Kensi and Deeks figure out their sleeping arrangements after their first night together in Recovery. ONESHOT. Spoilers for 3x22 and 5x09


**So, this is my first time ever writing Densi or NCIS: LA. Please let me know what you guys think and thanks so much for reading! Spoilers for 3x22 and season 5.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own them, because if I do, we sure as heck would have seen **_**something**_** happen between these two that night or the morning after.**

Kensi and I were lying together in my bed for _real_ this time. No undercover, no Justin and Melissa. Just Kensi and Deeks. I looked down at the brunette head resting on my shoulder just to confirm… yup, still my partner. My gloriously naked and gorgeous partner who was currently running her hand soothingly over my abdomen as we both fought to catch our breath.

After several minutes, Kensi interrupted my musings about what had just occurred. "Deeks?"

I smiled at the sound of her post-sex voice saying my name. "Yeah, Kens?"

She looked up from my left shoulder and smirked. "You're on my side of the bed again."

I scrunched my nose in confusion and said, "No, no, you sleep on the right side. You can't sleep on lefts, remember?"

She rolled over until she was on top of my chest, resting her head on her hands just beneath my chin. "That was a long time ago. Besides, you said that _you_ prefer to sleep on the right side."

I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smirked. "Maybe that was just Justin. Maybe Marty Deeks can sleep anywhere."

"I don't doubt that!" Kensi teased.

"What a dirty mind you have, Kensalina." I joked, laughing at the look of mock disgust on her face.

"Too much time spent around my partner. Everything becomes a double entendre."

A huge smile grew on my face, thinking of all those years ago when I told her she was the most serious person I had ever met. She had agreed to lighten up, and I had promised to take things more seriously. I couldn't help but think that we had reached a perfect combination of our two personalities. We balanced each other out perfectly. Perfect partners… and now something more.

"I knew I rubbed off on you, Fern." I placed my hand on the small of her back and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Mmm." She mumbled against my lips. Pulling back with a smirk, she said, "And clearly, I rubbed off on you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at her statement.

"You are on the left side of the bed, Deeks." She stated slowly.

"Uh huh. What's your point?"

"I told you I couldn't sleep on lefts, and now here we are with you on the left." Kensi accentuated her point by running her bare foot along the edge of the bed, brushing my left leg in the process.

"We'll make a detective out of you yet, Blye!" I snarked, smiling at the eye roll I knew was coming from my partner.

"Haha. You're avoiding the subject. Spill, buddy."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, giving her a sheepish look. "Okay fine, you win. I started sleeping on the left side after that mission."

Kensi exhaled a little and looked at me with a mixture of bewilderment and awe. "You're telling me that you've been sleeping on the other side of the bed for the past two years because I told you I didn't like it?"

I nodded and said, "Maybe I just got in the habit after all those nights in bed with you."

Kensi tilted her head to the side, calling my bluff. "Or _maybe_ you switched on the off chance that we might share a bed together again."

"Nope, definitely not. I mean who would do something crazy like that?" I said defensively, hoping my partner didn't think I was some kind of weirdo dreaming about the day I got her into bed with me.

"Me." Kensi mumbled, her face buried in my chest in embarrassment.

I gently placed both my hands on the sides of her face, coaxing her to look at me. "Kens."

"Yeah?" She asked, looking adorable in one of her rare self-conscious moments.

"A: That is the cutest thing I've ever heard. B: Don't be embarrassed, because I did the exact same thing."

Kensi smiled, and I could swear I saw the slightest bit of wateriness in her mismatched eyes. I pulled her in for what I intended to me a quick kiss, but my partner had other plans.

Several minutes later, she pulled back, panting for air. "You forgot about C."

"What's that?" I asked, disoriented in my Kensi daze.

"Now we both are used to sleeping on the left side of the bed." She explained, running her hand through the scruff on my face.

I placed my hand over hers and said, "Ah, see that would be a problem if we were Justin and Melissa."

Kensi laughed and said, "But it's not for Deeks and Kensi?"

"Nope."

"And why is that?" She asked, her eyes shining in amusement.

"Because Justin and Melissa weren't really together and they couldn't take advantage of the easy solution that we can." I could see the wheels turning in Kensi's brain and smirked as I saw her catching up with me.

"Oh, I see. Since I don't have to keep my hands off of you due to professionalism, I can just sleep on top of you." Kensi smirked as she grinded her hips into mine to further demonstrate the point.

I ran my hands down to grasp her hips and huskily whispered, "Exactly. Although to tell you the truth, I really don't think Justin would have minded that either."

Kensi laughed and said, "Of course he wouldn't. He was a pervert who stole my bra."

"Now, now don't be so rough on Justin. I mean put yourself in his shoes… he wasn't getting any nookie from his wife. He was a desperate man." I joked halfheartedly. It was really hard to concentrate on my witty banter with the things Kensi was doing with her hips.

"Deeks?" Kensi whispered.

"Yeah?" I sighed, gripping her waist even harder.

"Shut up." Kensi said, bringing her lips to mine.

"Yes mam." I mumbled into her kiss.


End file.
